Blood Moon
by SpiritOfTheArcticMoon
Summary: Book 2 of Kasai and Madara's story! Who is ready to hear the end of Kasai's story? :D
1. Chapter 1

I stood beside my comrades, speaking to our leader. My Sharingan glowed faintly, staring into his Rinnegan. My comrades and I were the only three squad group and females in the Akatsuki other than that Rain kunoichi. She was paired with the leader and believed by most members as his girlfriend. I knew he had summoned us for a reason and noticed some of the other members stood watching in the shadows.

"Will you be able to handle your squad Lady Phoenix?" The orange haired leader asked, his Rinnegan piercing into me.

"Yes Lord Pein." I said solemnly, my Sharingan spinning once.

"Good. I know you will do a excellent job." Pein said emotionlessly then nodded for the other members to say their goodbyes.

A man with silver hair slicked back walked over the girl to my right who had long red hair. She smiled at him and he smirked. I glanced to my left to see my other comrade, a girl with long black hair like mine run into a man with an orange swirled mask arms. I gritted my teeth but relaxed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a pair of crimson eyes meet my own.

"You going to be careful beautiful?" A tenor voice purred in my ear.

"Of course Itachi, I am a good girl." I winked at him before kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the powerful Uchiha's lips against my own, the familiarity of another Uchiha brought so many memories. I felt his warm tongue run along my bottom lip which I was about to grate him entrance into when I heard the other members complaining. Itachi and I broke apart as I looked over at the silver haired man grabbing the red haired girl's ass, making out with her fiercely.

"Yo Amai! We need to go!" I called out to her. "You too Konata, let's move it."

They both broke apart from their lovers and went to my side. I gave Itachi one final kiss before vanishing out of the hideout with my comrades. Amai was holding her Jashinist necklace, clearly praying as we ran. I looked over at Konata who seemed annoyed with me.

"What now Konata?" I sighed.

"When are you going to tell Itachi the truth? For God's sake…"

"For **Jashin's** sake!" Amai interrupted.

"Fine, for Jashin's sake Kasai! Itachi's been your boy toy for how long and he doesn't know about your real past!" Konata said, almost nagging me.

"Oh Konata lay off. I'm just having some fun, Itachi's a powerful dominate Uchiha. You know how I like my men." I smirked and winks at her.

"Yes and if you know who knew, he would dominate the hell out of you after killing Itachi." Konata reminded me, sending excited chills down my spine.

"Oh Konata, Itachi's sexy and everything but he's nothing compared to the man you're referring to." I replied calmly.

"Yeah...you're right." She sighed as we continued onto our given location.

After arriving a few miles away from our targets, I pulled out some of Deidara's C3 clay. I glanced at Konata who nodded and made a handsign, transforming into Deidara. I placed it into the center of the three of us, Amai and I took a few steps back. Konata made another handsign and we all braced for the impact.

"KATSU!" Konata cried in Deidara's voice then quickly changed back after the explosion.

The blast sent us all flying into the trees, my back slammed into the thick trunk. I coughed up some blood, not letting my medical ninjutsu take effect, just as Amai and Konata did the same. I glanced at the two of them, fighting to stay awake. I smirked slightly as they fainted and I felt the chakra we needed running towards us. I felt arms scoop me up as I drifted out of consciousness.

I stirred slightly, my body aching. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My muscles were so sore and my head was spinning slightly. I exhaled slowly and allowed my medical ninjutsu to flow through my body, the pain and soreness fading.

"I see...so you have medical ninjutsu." A gentle almost cheerful voice said.

I turned to see a man in a navy blue mask covering his face and funny silver hair walking over to me, a smile visible through the mask. _"Wow...look at this hottie, quite the shinobi...I'd like to taste him sometime." _I thought silently, my eyes quickly scanning his body.

"Y-Yes...Are you my doctor?" I asked, playing stupid even though I saw his Jonin vest.

"Ahaha, no. I'm sorry, I only rescued you." He said, getting closer he held out his hand. "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Its a pleasure Kakashi. My name is...Kasai." I said, shaking his hand. "Thank you for saving me, I thought I was a goner."

"Of course, it really wasn-"

"Ah so you're awake." A woman with abnormally large breasts and blonde hair walked into the room, a girl with short pink hair and a almost flat chest followed her.

I looked over at the two women, I wanted to laugh so hard. Why would one woman have such large breasts and her assistant have such tiny ones? It was almost too funny but I was aware of who this woman was, just as I knew all the shinobi of the Leaf village. It was my job to know.

Kakashi stayed by my bed as the Hokage ran some more tests, it was rather annoying. She tested for every little thing. Finally she stopped and decided to ask me a few questions.

"Were you attacked by the Akatsuki?" The blonde asked.

"Yes my lady." I said, nodding.

"I see...who were those two girls with you?" She continued.

"My comrades. My cousin Konata then my best friend Amai…" I muttered.

"Mhm...and...do to have surnames?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Amai Uzumaki then Konata and Kasai...Senju…" I said, having difficulty saying the clan names.

"Senju?" She blinked surprised. "I see...well, your friends are awake. You can check out now."

I nodded and started getting out of the bed, removing the wires from my body. Kakashi was still there after the Hokage and pink haired girl known as Sakura left.

Konata, Amai, and I left the hospital with Kakashi, who was kind enough to give us a tour. I giggled and blushed, doing my usual seductive routine. Konata and Amai watched silently, knowing I hated being interrupted during the job.

"Kakashi sensei! You made us wait, AGAIN!" A blonde haired boy shouted.

I glanced at Konata and Amai. _"Target located." _They nodded and stood close beside me.

"Sorry Naruto, I was just escorting these lovely ladies around the village…" Kakashi gestured towards us, allowing me to add another seductive giggle.

"I don't ca-" Naruto stopped and stared at us, almost drooling.

"Have some respect Naruto." A man with short brown hair, wearing a Jonin vest said while hitting Naruto on the head.

The rest of the day, we watched Naruto and Kakashi work on a new technique. Every so often, I activated my Sharingan to study their chakra. Naruto was constantly getting frustrated, making us giggle. It seemed almost too easy to have gained their trust but since we were "attacked" by the Akatsuki, it gave us the favor. Konata and I glanced at Amai as she prayed, we elbowed her, knowing it would blow our cover. It was a long day but we had completed the first part of our mission, the next part was soon to come but we needed to receive orders from Pein.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood speaking to the Chikushodo path, he was giving me instruction on how to get onto Team Seven. I nodded repeatedly, growing tired of the ongoing lecture. How could a child be giving me orders? I smiled gently and waved goodbye to him before turning to Konata and Amai.

"Easiest thing for us right now is staying on the Hokage's good side. We should also try getting some information out of Danzo, leader of the Foundation." I said calmly.

"Sounds like a plan but Danzo is always surrounded by members of the ANBU Black Ops, it won't be easy to get to him you know." Amai pointed out.

"Maybe, but you seem to forget my abilities. I could get to him with ease but...I will need to return to an older appearance." I said.

"Kasai's right, Amai you and I will work on assisting the Hokage in anyway while Kasai handles Danzo." Konata stepped in.

"Report back to me once we finish, I'm off to visit Danzo." And with that, I vanished into the shadows.

I slipped into a Black Ops uniform then placed a captain's mask over my face. I looked in the mirror for a moment before following the other captains to the meeting to speak to Danzo, my Sharingan glowed faintly. I stayed in line but narrowed my eyes as the other captains removed their swords and pointed them at me. In one swift movement, I ducked under them and swiped their feet out from under them. I pounced over to Danzo and glared at the two men in my way. I curled my hand into a fist and slammed the man with orange hair into the man with black hair and goggles.

I looked up at Danzo as I rose to my feet. Our eyes locked with one another before he smirked. I studied the others around me for a moment before appearing behind Danzo in a flash, I withdrew a sword and used Amaterasu on it to cloak the blade in black flames.

"Out." I said, holding the sword to his throat.

I waited a moment, none of the Black Ops moving an inch but sliding into fighting positions. I glanced at Danzo, leaning in to his ear.

"My Danzo, your followers must really hate you if they aren't leaving. Such disloyalty." I shook my head, clicking my tongue.

"Out." Danzo said and the ANBU slowly removed themselves from the room.

I waited until only Danzo's bodyguards were about to leave when I threw the sword at the door, closing it before they could leave. They both turned and looked at me, then Danzo. I shoved Danzo roughly into a chair, I gestured my hand for them to get on either side of him as I sat across from them.

"I need a favor Danzo." I said, keeping the mask on.

"Hm...And why exactly should I assist you in any way Lady Phoenix, you are an Uchiha after all." Danzo spoke in a typical old man voice, his two guards seemed to be caught off that Danzo knew who was behind the mask.

"Keep in mind my son's eye is in your arm and if you keep up your smartass additude, I'm ripping the arm off." I growled low.

"...Very well, it is a pleasure to assist such a high ranked shinobi anyways. What is this favor you are asking?" Danzo asked, clearly irritated by my threat.

"Keep the Black Ops away from the Akatsuki, but I want you to support Naruto going on missions that the Akatsuki could be involved in." I said.

"...Anything else?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I need you to make my squad apart of the ANBU Black Ops as well as making Yamato our captain. The Akatsuki has plans for him, we need to stay as close to the Jinjuriki as well." I spoke firmly.

"Of course…..my lady." He replied in a sour tone.

"Then we're done here." I said, getting up and walking to the door. "Oh...just one more thing, your bodyguards should learn to bow when a higher rank is leaving the room." I said coldly before walking out the door.

The next morning Konata, Amai and myself were summoned by Tsunade. When we arrived, we were meet by Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Danzo, Kakashi, and Naruto. We all bowed low then waited for the news that we discussed last night.

"...From now on...you will all be members of the ANBU Black Ops...and Yamato will serve as your captain...Danzo suggested that...your squad stay with Team Kakashi so in case the Akatsuki attacked, the Black Ops would be ready to defend him…" Tsunade said, clearly upset with this.

"Understood my lady." Konata, Amai, and I said in unison, taking our new uniforms from Danzo.

"Furthermore...you will have to wear the Black Ops masks at all times." She continued.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." We all nodded.

"Alright, head to the hospital. I want you to study an Akatsuki member's body but first, go change into your new uniforms." She sighed.

"Hai." We said then disappeared.

We arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later and met with Tsunade. We sighed, following her down the hallways leading to the room where they kept all the dead bodies. I was never a fan of hospitals, they always reeked of death.

"This man is known as Kakuzu, was he one of the ones who attacked you?" She asked, showing Kakuzu's dead body.

Our eyes widened for a moment, seeing one of our comrades lying there. Konata and I glanced at Amai, whose eyes filled with tears. Kakuzu was like a father to her and if Kakuzu was dead, it meant Hidan was a goner, although Hidan was a Jashinist, there were ways to neutralize him. Amai quickly turned and ran out of the room, I nodded to Konata and she hurried after her.

"..Yes, forgive Amai...she was very traumatized by it." I said, lying through my teeth.

"I see...well, thats all. You may go." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." I bowed then left.

That night Amai stayed curled up in a ball, sobbing at the loss of her mate. I glared at her darkly, annoyed with her behavior. Konata was patting Amai's back, trying to comfort her.

"Amai, stop crying like a baby. Hidan can't die, you know that. Be a woman and stop showing weakness." I snapped.

"Oh excuse me for not being a heartless bitch Kasai! I'm sorry I'm not perfect and I'm sorry I cry when I lose someone I love unlike you who didn't shed a tear when your kids died!" Amai shouted then ran out of the house.

I glanced at Konata through the corner of my eye, she nodded slowly and rose to her feet. I tossed her mask to her and gave her a harsh look, my voice even worse.

"Kill her, we cannot allow the Akatsuki's secrets to be revealed." I growled then left the room.

Konata put her mask on then vanished into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Konata appeared behind me in the kitchen, her hands covered in blood. I glanced over my shoulder for a moment then went back to chopping some carrots.

"Go clean up, we have another mission...It sounds important." I said dully.

"Hidden Leaf or Akatsuki mission?" Konata questioned, not moving.

"A mixture of both. We're gathering information on Orochimaru and Sasuke for the Leaf but we're going to his new hideout for the Akatsuki. It should be fun." I replied then pointed to the bathroom.

"Fine." Konata sighed and walked into the bathroom.

I waited until the door was closed and the shower to turn on before throwing the knife at the wall. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair as I completely lost all my composure. I slid down against the wall, crying. I curled into a ball as Yakeru, Yami, and Madara all flashed through my memories. Today was the day so many years ago that Yakeru and Yami were killed and Madara was no where to be found. My body shook as I tried to regain myself only to completely shatter apart.

"...W-Why...Why them?! Why my children?!" I sobbed to no one. "Why not me?! W-Where were you Madara!? When your children needed you! WHERE WERE YOU!?" I snarled, crashing my elbow into the wall I was on, turning it into dust.

I got to my feet and wiped away my tears. I activated my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as I entered my Sage Mode, wings forming quickly. I wrapped my wings around myself while spinning on my heel, vanishing in a cloud of golden flames.

I rose from the ground in front of Danzo, my mask on and my Sage Mode still activated but my wings folded into my body. Danzo took a step back, his guards ready to attack. I paid no mind to the rows of Black Ops behind me, my focus was Danzo. I slowly reached up to take off my mask.

"Danzo, I believe its time to discuss a retirement, don't you?" I said, taking off the mask.

"Retirement? And who on earth would replace me?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Who else, the person who gave you the idea and rules for your precious Foundation." I countered.

"I believe you are too old to take leadership Princess Uchiha." Danzo said while walking to me.

"That's Queen Uchiha to you." I said as we stood a few feet apart.

"With all due respect my lady, I don't wish to step down." Danzo said firmly.

"This isn't a request, its an order Danzo." I growled, ours eyes locking as I stared him down.

"Very well…I request that I have a say in the affairs as well as keeping my guards." He growled annoyed.

"I'll allow it." I said calmly.

I met Konata at the main gate, two ANBU Black Ops at either side of me. Konata and I locked eyes, after a moment she slowly nodded. We glanced at the two members then began running through the trees. Konata stayed close as we approached Orochimaru's hideout, glancing at me every few minutes to ensure I was alright. I stomped onto the branch and darted ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is a flashback! **

I stared at the young boy Zetsu had brought into the cave, Konata's eyes were locked on him as well. My body was tiny and fragile, still developing as well as Konata's. Madara, in his elderly age, dragged himself over to me and Konata. I narrowed my eyes coldly at the child as well as Madara. Ever since the death of our children, I had carried so much hatred for him though it was irrational. He met my gaze and sat down, pulling me onto his bony lap.

"Obito, these two woman will care for you and train you as well as serve under you." Madara spoke in a raspy voice. "This one is Konata Uchiha, and this lovely one in my lap is Kasai Uchiha." Madara said, placing his hand under my chin.

I jerked my head away from him, and crossed my skinny arms. Madara let out a low hiss of annoyance and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, in a protective manner.

"Uh...So, are they your granddaughters or something?" Obito said, narrowing his eyes and making a duck mouth.

Upon hearing that, I whipped my head towards Obito, a deadly snarl ripping from my lips as my hair blasted into black flames and my Mangekyo Sharingan spinning to life.

Obito screamed loudly in horror and surprise, falling out of his bed, Konata squeaked along with Spiral Zetsu. Normal Zetsu took a step back.

"Hn, no. Kasai is my wife." Madara said, trying to turn my tiny chin to him.

Slowly I allowed him to move my head to him as he placed a short yet tender kiss on my lips.

Obito crawled back into the bed just in time to see Madara, an elderly man who appeared in his 90s, kissing me, a female who appeared to be about seven or eight years old. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He screamed.

"What kid, you've never seen a man kiss his wife before?!" I snapped.

"No, I've never seen an old man kissing a little girl!" Obito countered.

"No one told you to look!" I barked.

"Enough Kasai." Madara growled in my ear.

I pursed my lips and looked at him for a moment before nodding. I yawned loudly, getting tired from all the arguing. Madara sighed and stroked my hair, I shifted on his lap and cuddling into his chest.

"Try not to be too loud when you train him Zetsu, Kasai and I are going to be resting. Konata, keep them in line." Madara ordered, getting comfortable himself.

"Hai." They all said in unison.

I stirred in my sleep, trying to get comfortable on what felt like a very uncomfortable pillow. I snarled in annoyance and lifted my head, punching it. I heard a sharp inhale and I quickly looked up to see Madara glaring down at me.

"Oopies…" I muttered then forced myself to sit up. "Sorry about that sweetheart, I thought your thigh was a pillow…"

"Nevermind that, I need you to do something for me my love." Madara spoke softly.

"Tell me." I said, snuggling into his arm.

"Implant this into that Rin girl's heart then put one into Obito's." He said, handing me to tiny objects.

"Aww...I thought you wanted something else...but whatever, can I bring Zetsu with me? I don't wanna get bored and my feet will start hurting after a few miles." I said softly.

"Of course my dear." Madara said as Zetsu rose from the ground.

"Come on Lady Kasai, I'll carry you if needed." Zetsu said, holding out his hand.

"Yay!" I squealed, leaping onto Zetsu's back. "Hey Zetsu can we get some Dangos after we finish this mission?"

"What's the point of getting Dangos if I can't eat them?!" Zetsu growled annoyed.

"If Kasai wants Dangos, you **will** get her Dangos." Madara said sharply.

Zetsu and I jumped from tree to tree before sneaking into the Hidden Leaf. We landed on a roof across from this Rin girl's home. I noticed her window was opened and I studied her features. I saw her short brown hair, strange purple marks on her cheeks, and a plain body.

"**That's** the girl Obito is so obsessed with!? Why on earth would he like her?! Look at those stupid purple markings on her cheeks!" I said snickering.

"Who knows my Lady, why is Lord Madara so obsessed with you?" Zetsu sighed annoyed.

"Maybe because I'm actually sexy Zetsu." I snarled, ramming my fist into the back of his head before he could phase through it.

"Ow dammit! Forgive me Lady Kasai…" Zetsu said, rubbing the back of his head. "Geez, you abuse me more than Lord Madara."  
"Maybe you should learn to respect those who are above you then. Now shut up, we need to move quickly." I said, leaping off the roof and into Rin's room.


	5. Chapter 5

The village was in utter chaos, everyone was screaming and running away. Konata and I stood on the top of one of the buildings, two squads of Black Ops surrounding us. I kept my Captain's mask on and glanced at the two squads.

"keep moving and stay out of the Akatsuki's way. Konata and I will be departing from the village. You **will** remain under my command though." I growled.

"Yes ma'am." They all nodded in unison.

"You are dismissed." I said, overlooking the village.

They all nodded and vanished. I glanced at Konata through the corner of my mask. She's been fairly quiet lately. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Come on, it's our last day in the village so we should do this." I said and jumped off the roof.

Konata followed silently as we headed to the border of the village. I landed in front of the rubble once known as the Uchiha clan's territory. She followed close beside me as we walked through the rubble, towards the graveyard of the Uchiha.

It took mere moments to find his grave. Konata's body stiffened and I pulled out a thing of flowers. I handed it to her. She got down on her knees along with me and stared at the tombstone. It read "R.I.P. Izuna Uchiha" She placed the flowers down in front of his tombstone.

"Izzy...I miss you so much...I think about you everyday…" Konata said, fighting back tears.

"Konata...its alright to cry, he was your husband after all." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"N-No...you didn't cry when Madara died…I have to be strong…" She said then gasped in pain.

At the sound of Madara's name, my grip on her shoulder became very tight. She tried peeling my hand off her shoulder but I ignored her until she hollered in my ear. I jumped up and let her go.

"Sorry…" I said softly.

"I-Its fine...come on, we should get going." Konata said, getting to her feet.

"Yeah." I nodded and started leaving the village.

*******Naruto and Konan*******

"Don't believe everything you see Naruto. There is darkness in the village, a threat even bigger than the Akatsuki." Konan said softly.

"Huh? What could possible be a large threat than the Akatsuki?!" Naruto said horrified.

"The same thing that taught Nagato how to use his Rinnegan." Konan said then looked at the sky. "This threat I am speaking of, is a female. Her tactics are almost like Genjutsus themselves. She catches all in her way and won't stop until her goal is realized."  
"H-How do you know this?" Naruto questioned.

"Because this female… She is one of the true leaders of the Akatsuki. Nagato and I followed her orders. Her power is like anything this era has ever seen...It is not wise to fight her head on." Konan then looked at Naruto. "This woman, she is already ready for a battle and always has something new up her sleeve...Another thing, you've already met her."

"W-What?! Who is she?!" Naruto demanded.

"She uses the surname Senju, and her beauty is something no one can forget...Not even Itachi, was able to resist her charm. She never gave her name to Nagato but she informed him that he was to refer to her as Lady Phoenix." Konan said calmly.

"L-Lady Phoenix? I've never heard of her…" Naruto muttered softly.

"Ask the Hokage. She is of Senju decent and from what I believe, Lady Phoenix battled against the First and Second Hokage." Konan informed.

"W-Wait!" Naruto called out to Konan as she turned to leave. Konan peered over her shoulder and waited for Naruto to continue speaking. "This Lady Phoenix...what clan does she actually hail from?"

Konan's face grew girm. "The Uchiha, that's why she'll only become mates with an Uchiha male. Since Sasuke is the only one left...I'm sure she has her sights set on him."

"S-Sasuke? N-No way! He'd never fall for this woman's tricks!" Naruto said in a confident tone.

"I wouldn't say such things...Many of the Akatsuki members believed the same thing about Itachi but he fell for her seductive routine." Konan turned to face Naruto. "It was believed that only one man was ever able to keep her under control and was able to match her power in every way...In fact, that man was the only one to dominate her."

"W-What? W-Who was this guy and what happened to him?!" Naruto said stunned.

"The Uchiha God...Madara Uchiha. He was her husband and he demanded complete control over her. It's almost like Lady Phoenix is a spirit, her stories are told as if they were legends. I doubt anyone from this era would know Lady Phoenix's true identity." Konan said quietly, looking down.

"I need to know more about her! Tell me how she looks and everything!" Naruto said, getting in Konan's face.

Konan took a step back and cleared her throat. She looked up and thought for a moment.

"Lady Phoenix...she has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, its a blossom pattern. It contains such beauty but within it, you only see darkness and death. From legends...it claims that Lady Phoenix was the only female Uchiha allowed into battle and she was the first to awaken her Mangekyo. She stood beside Madara in battle and it was believed that, when Lady Phoenix and Madara entered battle together, they could not be stopped. I am sure if the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju hadn't fought them and stood in their way, the entire world would be under the control of the two Uchiha. Madara and Lady Phoenix were seen as the most powerful couple there was, not even Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju could match them. It was because Mito was a healer, she possessed chakra control while Lady Phoenix fought with a fiery spirit, every battle she fought, was always to the death. If Lady Phoenix truly desires Madara to return, we are all doomed." Konan said, studying Naruto's expression. "Please, stop the Akatsuki and her. If you do, the flowers of hope shall blossom."

"Don't you worry. You can count on me, believe it!" Naruto said, giving Konan a thumbs up.

*******End*******


	6. Chapter 6

Konata and I walked to Hokage Summit. We wore our Akatsuki cloaks and kept our chakra levels hidden, a technique the Uzumaki clan specialized in. We jumped onto the roof of the Summit and looked around. We nodded as I sent a miniature flare into the air with my Fire Release, signaling Sasuke the clearing. Konata and I watched Sasuke and his little group sneaking into the Summit. We both sensed a visual jutsu being casted, so we sent a counter jutsu. I glanced at Konata and nodded. We both phased through the roof with Kamui.

Konata and I hung from the roof of where the 5 Kages where located. We listened while they had their silly little argument about Danzo. I leaped silently onto the ledge and attached a few thin chakra strings to the Hokage's hat. I tugged on the chakra strings and the Hokage hat flew into my hand. I placed it on my head and peered out from under the rim, my Mangekyo Sharingan shining a deadly red.

"My my Danzo, it seems you aren't very well liked among the other Kages." I spoke calmly.

"W-Who are you? H-How'd you even get near the Hokage without us seeing you!?" Chojuro questioned, ready his sword.

I snarled low, annoyed that such a young child dare challenged me. I lashed my wrist outward and sent Chojuro flying into the wall. I released the chakra threads from him and chuckled darkly.

"Why is everyone so hostile? Is it because none of you could sense my chakra? Even with that Byakugan of yours Ao?" I said, letting out another dark chuckle.

"What are you doing here my Lady?" Danzo said firmly, before anyone else could speak.

"I thought I'd come and congratulation you on becoming Hokage but...I heard all this arguing, you never were well liked Danzo." I said coldly.

Konata leaped down and landed beside me, the remaining bodyguards got into fighting positions when they noticed our Akatsuki cloaks. I kept the Hokage hat on and glanced at Konata when the building trembled.

"Hmph, that Raikage is rather noisy...not much to look at either. In my opinion, he's just an eyesore." I said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe because you're only attracted to powerful men sister." Konata pointed out.

"Tch, point taken." I said then looked at the Kages. "Now now, they do you all look so bored. I feel rather offended. I feel like I'm not being treated like a big deal." I said getting up. "I should fix that."

"Don't act to irrationally my Lady, you wouldn't want to injure yourself." Danzo said firmly.

"You're just some spoiled brat aren't you? Hmph, what use could the Akatsuki possible have for you?" Onoki, the Tsuchikage said.

"Uh oh...you shouldn't have said that…" Konata said as she noticed my mouth twitch.

Before I could begin my assault on Onoki, Sasuke appeared in the room. I stepped back and made a handsign behind my back along with Konata. We sent out a blast of steam from our mouths, creating a cover for Danzo to escape. We locked eyes with Karin, Konata activated her Mangekyo as well. Our Sharingans spun twice, shining with an ominous light. In a flash, I appeared behind her and placed my hand on her mouth.

"Stay out of this fight or you'll die sooner than you should." I growled then threw her aside.

I sat back with Konata and watched as Sasuke fought the Mizukage, Mei. I noticed Chojuro going to try to protect the Mizukage and nodded to the "corpse" of Zetsu.

I stood beside Tobi who had Sasuke slung over his shoulder and Konata to his right. He was addressing the remaining Kage in the room.

"My name is Madara Uchiha. I've come to discuss a certain matter with you." Tobi said in a low tone.

"Discuss what?" Gaara asked.

"Hmph! Nothing planned by the Akatsuki can be good! It won't even make sense!" Ay, the Raikage said loudly.

"Calm down Raikage. Please, control yourself. Let's hear him out." Onoki replied.

"I'd expect no less of you Tsuchikage. It's a pleasure to deal with such a reasonable man." Tobi continued then sucked Sasuke into his Kamui.

"Sasuke…" Karin said.

"Go. Heal Sasuke." Tobi said then sucked Karin into his Kamui. "Now then...allow me to speak."

Konata along with myself, jumped back with Tobi and sat beside him. My Mangekyo glowed brightly as my eyes locked with the Mizukage.

"About my plan...and other things." Tobi said sharply.

"Plan..?" Mei said in a confused tone.

"Yes, my plan. All shall become one with me under _The Eye of the Moon Plan_." Tobi said darkly.

A gasp escaped all the Kages mouths as Tobi allowed this to set in.

"Become one? What do you mean?!" Gaara asked.

"The Sage of the Six Paths… I assume you know that name." He replied.

"The Sage of the Six Paths… You mean the legendary ninja said to be father of all ninja?" Onoki questioned.

"That's right. Once, the Sage of the Six Paths was revered by the people of the world as a God. Why was that? Because he was their savior. He saved this world from a certain monster. Gaara, you once held merely one piece of that monster sealed within you. He was the aggregate of all the Tailed Beasts. An existence that possessed almost infinite chakra...Its name was the Ten Tails." He paused.

All the Kages eyes widened and they all gasped.

"Ten Tails?! I thought the Tailed Beasts only went up to Nine Tails!" Ay said.

No, they are a result of the Ten Tails' chakra being split into nine parts by the Sage of Six Paths." Tobi replied cooly.

"...I don't like where this is heading...So this is why you were collecting the Tailed Beasts?" Onoki asked.

"The Sage of the Six Paths developed a certain ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the Ten Tails. I'm sure you're all familiar with it. The sealing jutsu system of the Jinchuriki. That was it. With the sealing jutsu, the Sage of the Six Paths shut the Ten Tails inside himself." Tobi said.

"Inside himself…? You mean…" Mei said.

"Exactly. The Sage of the Six Paths was the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki." Tobi said firmly.

"The Sage of Six Paths...a Jinchuriki?!" Mei interrupted.

"I plan to revive the Ten Tails, and become its Jinchuriki. I would then use that power to multiply my ocular powers, and launch a certain jutsu." Tobi explained.

"A certain jutsu? What jutsu?! What are you plotting?!" Onoki demanded.

"A super genjutsu that where I project my eye off the moon's surface...An infinite Tsukuyomi. All humans living on this earth under my genjutsu. By controlling them all, I shall unify the world! I will create a world with no bad blood, no wars. Everything will be united, that is _The Eye of the Moon Plan_." Tobi concluded.

"That's insane! I'm not handing the world over to you!" Ay said in a harsh tone.

"Peace that exists only as illusion is just that. Illusion. Peace is only meaningful when it is truly achieved." Gaara said, slightly angry.

"There is no hope in the world as it is now. Don't you Fire Kage know that best of all? To hope is equivalent to give up and is the biggest deception of all." Tobi said and got up, Konata and I following his every movement. "I have already gathered most of the Tailed Beasts. Things are already moving according to my wishes." Tobi said calmly.

"Just two remain. Hand over the Eight Tails and the Nine Tails. Cooperate or it's war." I said, speaking up for the first time.

"The Eight Tails?! Did you say the Eight Tails?! What do you mean?! You took Bee!" Ay accused.

"The Eight Tails capture failed, and he escaped. Now he is a ninja who is perfect Jinchuriki material and he lives up to being your little brother." I replied coolly.

"AAAGGH! That fool! So he used this opportunity to get out of the village and play hooky?!" Ay said, clenching his fists.

"So what will you do? I am waiting for your answer." Tobi said calmly.

I will not hand over Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said darkly.

"Of course I won't hand over my little brother." Ay said.

"I may not have strength, but I do have the powers of Tailed Beasts. You have no chance of winning." Tobi said dully.

"We will not abandon hope." Gaara said calmly.

"Heh, very well." I said with a sneer.

"I hearby declare war on you all. The Fourth Great Ninja War has began." Tobi said then sucked himself into his Kamui.

"We will meet again on the battlefield." I took the Hokage hat off my head and burned it with my chakra before throwing it to the ground.

Konata and I both sucked ourselves into our own Kamui, leaving the Five Kage in a dazz.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you a complete idiot or what?! You know the plan wasn't to be launched until we captured the Eight Tails and the Nine Tails! You know he will not be pleased about being revived this way!" I snapped at Tobi as we walked through the forest, towards the Akatsuki hideout.

"Hmph, he should be lucky he's being revived at all." Tobi replied simply.

My Mangekyo spun to life as I reach and gabbed Tobi's collar. I slammed him into the nearest tree and pulled a kunai out of my sleeve. I sent chakra through it so be bursted into flames.

"K-Kasai! Let him go! He didn't mean!" Konata squealed loudly.

"If you ever dare speak ill of my mate again, I will gut you alive. You and I both know, I've mastered the Kamui to an extent you could only dream of. Keep in mind that the Akatsuki belongs to me more than it does you and if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead." I said, pressing the kunai to his neck.

"Heh...It seems to hit a pressure point to stop my chakra flow so I couldn't phase through your attack." Tobi said and grasped onto my arm.

"Don't push your luck with me kid. You're just a brat and if you ever cross me, you'll be joining that brat Rin sooner than you think." I snarled and released Tobi.

"You alright Tobi?" Konata said and undid the pressure point.

"Let's keep going." He said darkly and started walking again.

Tobi, Konata, and I all stopped walking when we saw a hooded figure waiting at the cave. I knew who the person was by their chakra's feel and scent. I went ahead of them and appeared behind the figure. I wrapped my arm tightly around his neck and leaned into his ear.

"Move and you die Kabuto." I growled low as Tobi and Konata appeared through the darkness of the forest.

"Actually, I wished to speak to your leader about something." Kabuto replied.

"Release him Kasai." Tobi demanded.

I clenched my jaw but released Kabuto. I pounced over his head and landed beside Tobi. My Mangekyo still shined brightly, studying Kabuto's every movement.

"You truly are impressive Lady Phoenix, I wouldn't want to see your full wrath along side your beloved mate." Kabuto said calmly.

"Start talking before I come back over there and kill you." I growled.

Kabuto explained his plan to us, I grew rather interested in it but I also knew I could just simply use Edo Tensei myself. I stood patiently while he spoke. Tobi's expression, though covered by a mask, was clear to read. He gestured to us, Konata and I both sinking into fighting positions.

"Now now." Kabuto said, making a handsign and five coffins rose from the ground. "Don't be hasty Lady Kasai."

I froze as another coffin rose. The lid of it fell off and my eyes widened. I looked at Kabuto in pure rage.  
"You bastard, how dare you make an Edo Tensei of him without my permission! Are you begging to be killed!?" I snarled, my hair flaring into dancing black flames.

"Calm down Lady Kasai, would you truly attack me when you'd have to go through your mate first?" Kabuto grinned darkly.

I paused for a moment and thought. I took a step back but the flames that were my hair only became more wild. Konata noticed the changes and put her hand firmly on my shoulder. I glances at her then nodded once. I exhaled slowly and the flames died down to my normal hair.

"Let's get going." I snarled darkly and started walking into the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

Konata and I went our separate ways, she was to assist Tobi in his capture of the Eight Tails and Nine Tails while I was to go back to my role as a Black Ops captain. I had a squad with me when the Hokage, Tsunade, gave us orders to protect Naruto while she fought a deadly threat. I nodded and took off with my squad. We ran quickly, they knew the real plan was to capture the Naruto and the Eight Tails known as Killer Bee. I sensed the chakra of the remaining seven and must have figured the Tobi and Konata were planning on using the power of the remaining seven to capture Bee and Naruto.

My squad and I appeared just in time. Kakashi and Gai stared at us, I nodded to my squad and they got into fighting positions. Naruto, though he was only a clone, was cloaked in the Nine Tails chakra. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at him. _"He's gotten stronger, nothing I cannot handle however." _

"Stand back, this is now an ANBU Black Ops mission. Do not get in the way." I said firmly from under my mask.

"Eh...Who are you to give me orders?!" Naruto shouted.

"Ensure protection of the Eight Tails and Nine Tails, I will handle the Akatsuki." I ordered then ran at Tobi.

I noticed his mask was off and he locked eyes with me, I nodded once and continued charging at him. I withdrew my sword and twirl it in my hand. I grasped it firmly and flung it at Tobi. He blocked it with Gunbai then lashed it out at me, sending me flying back over four hundred feet into a boulder. Faking my injury, I laid motionless on the ground.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a new chakra approaching. I felt his approach like a fire in my blood. My heart began to pound as I looked up. I saw a large cloud of dust as he landed beside Tobi and Konata. I lifted myself to my feet and darted at him in a red flash. I pounded my foot onto the ground, creating a small crater as I jumped at him.

"Madara Uchiha!" I shouted.

Madara looked up dully then narrowed his eyes, his Rinnegan shining brightly. He raised his arms slightly and caught me. He skidded back slightly but held me firmly in his arms.

"Dammit woman!" Madara said in a low voice, the voice I hadn't heard in so many years.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and placed my lips on his. He set me on the ground but didn't break the kiss. My body began to become surrounded with chakra, my hair began to blow in the wind as it grew to become slightly longer and fluffy. I began to get taller, reaching my usual 5'7. My outfit changed into a short blood red kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. My chest returned to its normal size, my face growing more mature as I entered my adult form, the one I had kept for so many years with Madara. My appearance went from a 17 year old to a 32 year old.

I pulled away from Madara slightly, breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, refusing to be separated from me any further. Our eyes locked, his Rinnegan and my Mangekyo Sharingan. Konata activated her own Mangekyo and stood close to Tobi. It was time to move the plan forward.

"Hmph, can't you let him be here a moment without you getting in the way." Tobi said coldly.

"Silence Obito, I was to serve you until Madara returned. He has returned so you will remember your place and watch your tone with me." I snarled to Tobi, whose real name was Obito.

"Hn, I'll return this to you." Obito said, tossing Madara his Gunbai.

I glanced over at the Eight Tails, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, and my Black Ops squad. Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, and Bee all had a look of pure horror on their faces as Madara and I held each other closely. As for my squad, they all quickly got on one knee and bowed to me.

"What are your orders Lady Kasai?" The one in the middle asked.

Before I could answer, Naruto interrupted me and pointed a finger accusingly at me. Madara's arm around my waist tightened greatly.

"What exactly is going on here?! Who are you really and why is Madara holding onto you like you're his property!?" He shouted.

"Of course...Allow me to introduce myself correctly." I said and began to gather chakra. "My name is Kasai Uchiha, I am also known as Lady Phoenix and the Uchiha Goddess. I am one of the true leaders of the Akatsuki and I am the mate of the true Madara Uchiha." I watched as it settled in for Naruto and my Sage Mode to reach completion.

Madara studied Naruto's face as he tried to think about how I was able to live for so many years. I grew impatient when Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! You're old!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"What?!" I snarled, my hair bursting out into flames, a clear sign someone said something they shouldn't have.

"Kasai, you look as young as you do the day you killed that Senju. Calm yourself." Madara said, putting both hands on my shoulders and leaning in to place a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Hmph, you're such a spoiled brat Kasai." Obito commented.

"Tch, your just jealous because Madara doesn't give you any attention." I countered swiftly.

"You're disgusting." Obito said annoyed.

"Er...Let's not fight each other. Remember the goal is the remaining Tailed Beasts." Konata said, speaking up.

"She's right. Why was I revived in this state if all the Tailed Beasts were not captured?" Madara said coldly.

"Hmph." Obito simply responded.

"Tch, I can't count on any of you." Madara said and took a step forward.

"Excuse **you**!" I snapped and crashed my fist into the back of Madara's head, turning it into a flying pile of himself that the Edo Tensei needed to reform.

"Ow! Dammit woman, you should know by now that it doesn't apply to you!" Madara said once his head reformed. "Kasai and I shall retrieve the Eight Tails and the Nine Tails, you two handle the others."

"Grr...Dead men shouldn't talk!" Naruto said and jumped above Madara and myself.

Madara angled his Gunbai to shield himself, I extended my wings and wrapped them around myself creating another shield. Naruto created a Beast Bomb and slammed it into our shields.

"Uchiha Reflection." Madara and I said in unison, our shields absorbing the attack then blasting it back at Naruto, destroying the clone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Sasuke, what will you choose? Will you destroy the Hidden Leaf or will you protect it?" Hashirama asked, after explaining his story with the young Uchiha.

Orochimaru, Jugo, Suigetsu, Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, and Minto all awaited Sasuke's answer.

"...Orochimaru, I wish to speak to this other woman...Can you bring her here?" Sasuke said, turning to face Orochimaru.

"Yess Sassuke." Orochimaru said and made a few handsigns.

A coffin rose from the ground in between Hashirama and Tobirama. Tobirama clenched his fists as the coffin slowly opened. A woman, around 27 years old walked out of it. She had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, her eyes shined through the black around the Edo Tensei into the crimson red of the Sharingan. Her features similar to Kasai's in a few ways but her face held a much softer expression and wasn't as pale. The woman looked over her shoulder to see Tobirama looking back at her.

"Tobirama...Did you bring me back with Edo Tensei?" The woman spoke softly.

"I did." Orochimaru said. "Forgive me but this young man here wished to speak with you." Orochimaru continued, gesturing to Sasuke.

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to...Sukochi." Tobirama said, holding her hand in his.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure anything he asks I can answer." Sukochi smiled to her mate.

"How did you die Sukochi?" Sasuke said sharply.

Sukochi's face became sad and she lowered her head. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her own death. Slowly she looked up at Sasuke and locked eyes with him.

"...My sister killed me." Sukochi said in a voice of pure sadness.

"Why would she kill you? Who was she?" Sasuke questioned, disregarding her feelings.

"My sister was Kasai Uchiha, mate of the Head of the Clan...Kasai was once a gentle spirit who would do anything to protect me but...after she awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan and entered battle with Madara...she began to behave differently. Her personality darkened and her hatred for the Senju clan grew. Kasai killed me because I came after her and Madara when she killed Tobirama. Kasai showed no signs of mercy or sorrow when she noticed she gave a fatal blow." Sukochi said and looked at the wall with the Uchiha crest on it. "Kasai became a monster who desired only what she wanted. Only Madara was able to control her but his heart was dark as well. Kasai grew to become the most feared kunoichi of our time...and it seems she is still alive...which means she's only become stronger."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked and Sukochi looked at Sasuke.

"Kasai matched Madara in every way. Kasai was the most skilled person in the Uchiha clan with Medical Ninjutsu...she even rivaled Hashirama in Medical Ninjutsu...It could be possible she created a jutsu to keep her alive for eras on end." Sukochi said.

"Are you capable of fighting her?" Sasuke asked.

"Not likely...I sense Madara's chakra as well...Kasai and Madara always fight side by side in a battle. I can't get to her without someone else coming at Madara...Even then, I'm sure they'll go after each other's attackers." Sukochi murmured then looked at Hashirama. "Hashirama, would it be possible for you to constrict the two of them before they land an attack?"

"I could try…" Hashirama replied. "But if I am correct, Kasai's chakra was always very heated."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Sukochi and I will get them from the sides." Tobirama said.

"Wait Tobirama. Sasuke, you never answered my question from before. Will you fight for the Hidden Leaf, or will you destroy it?" Hashirama asked, facing Sasuke.

"I...will become Hokage." Sasuke said blankly.

The Hokages took off before Sasuke and his group, heading to the battlefield to come face to face with some old foes. Sasuke had many thoughts running through his mind as he headed to the battlefield as well. He was unsure how powerful this Kasai woman was but he already had an idea of Madara's power. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't slightly fearful of the two Uchiha he'd come face to face to but was curious to learn more about the two legendary Uchiha that shaped the way the clan was. As Sasuke got closer to the battle, he felt a blazing chakra filling the area. He was almost certain it was this Kasai's chakra. Nevertheless, he quickened his pace.


	10. Chapter 10

Madara and I stood back to back, sensing three familiar chakras that we knew almost _too_ well. Madara, being an Edo Tensei at the moment, wasn't as alert as he normally would. Although I was in my Sage Mode, I was still careful about my chakra. Almost in a flash, thick roots erupted from the ground and constricted around me and Madara. Tobirama leaped towards Madara while Sukochi leaped at me.

"Heh...Now it's a party." I said and increased the heat of my chakra.

The root caught fire and quickly burned to nothing but a pile of ash. I sank into a fighting position, facing Sukochi. I smirked and took a sharp right, tackling Tobirama while Madara did the same movements as me with Sukochi. I began to beat my wings powerfully and dragged Tobirama with me as I flew into the air. Madara was handling his assault on Sukochi.

I hovered in the air, keeping a tight grasp on Tobirama's neck, though I knew he was an Edo Tensei and it had no effect. I glanced over my shoulder to see a chakra arrow coming at me quickly. I twirled, dodging the arrow with ease then flung Tobirama at the attacker who possessed Susanoo. I knew it was Sasuke and I was curious to see how he'd handle the Hokage flying at him. I glanced over to see Madara sitting down, a clone of Hashirama standing in front of him. I tucked my wings in and dove to them.

I straightened out and rammed my foot onto the clone of Hashirama's head. The clone dissolved and I leaped off it. I walked over to Madara and sat close beside him. He sighed and looked at me, an expression of boredom and anger on his face.

"Hmph, so much for a party eh? This is so dull." I said with a yawn.

"Hn, I couldn't agree more. That Hashirama believed a clone could keep me busy." Madara growled in annoyance as the battle continued on without us.

"Obito doesn't seem to be keeping the plan in tack. The stupid brat is ruining everything." I sighed and rested my head on Madara's shoulder.

"Shall we take matters into our own hands?" Madara said, glancing down at me.

"I suppose...I guess you could go after Hashirama while I handle Sukochi and Tobirama." I replied.

"I don't see why not." he said coolly.

Madara and I got up slowly, I kept my wings tucked inward. We looked around and noticed Obito was missing, along with Konata. We glanced at each other as the real Hashirama appeared in front of us with Tobirama and his little water clones. Madara took a step back as I slowly extended my golden wings. I began to gather chakra into my wings, which gave my upcoming attack away. Tobirama sent his clones to attack me when I gathered the needed amount of chakra.

"Shade Style: Shadow's Cyclone." I said, lashing my wings outward, releasing the chakra to form a dark purple tornado.

I flew upward as the tornado sucked up Tobirama's clones and destroying them. Madara studied the handsigns I was making and the color of my wings changing to a lighter purple.

"Shade Style: Shadow Tsunami." Whipping my wings in a powerful beat, I released a roaring wave of lavender chakra.

The wave was ripping up the ground as it went straight for Tobirama and Hashirama. Madara crouched low, weaving handsigns to fire after the wave hit.

"Lava Style: Volcanic Wave!" One voice said from my left.  
Scorch Style: Incinerating Flare!" Another said from above me.

Sukochi blasted a sea of lava out of her mouth to counter my jutsu and it slammed into it, creating a layer of steam. I looked up to see Konata launching a massive flaming red orb at me. As it crashed into me, another layer of smoke was added.

"Nice one Konata!" Sukochi said with a smile.

"Now all we have to handle is Madara." Konata replied.

"Sukochi...Allow us to help." Tobirama said, standing beside his wife.

"Agreed." Hashirama said, standing next to his brother while a division of the Shinobi Allied Forces gathered behind them as support.

"Hmph, you've seemed to underestimate my mate." Madara said calmly with his arms crossed.

As the smoke cleared, my hair blazed out like fire, becoming longer and more wild. My outfit flared out and changed into dirty white dress with a dark blood red top and black lining cloaking it. The normal crimson blossom pattern of my Mangekyo Sharingan had evolved into the purple ripple pattern of the Rinnegan. I lowered myself to the ground beside Madara, I extended my arm outward and through black flames, a red and white fan with a golden handle formed. I gripped my fingers around it and raised my head upward to look at the shinobi in front of me.

"I was once Kasai Uchiha...then I become Lady Phoenix once I evolved into my Phoenix Sage Mode...Now however, I have evolved from a mere human, from a Phoenix...into a Goddess." I said and begin to float up into the air again. "The power of a Goddess is to be feared, the power of an Uchiha alone causes fear in shinobi's hearts. Surrender yourselves or you will face the full wrath of the Uchiha Goddess."

"Hn...Kasai, don't you hear yourself right now? You've been consumed by darkness. Please, listen to your family, we love you. Stop this madness and help us stop Madara." Sukochi said, clearly trying to plead with me.

"There is no hope for this world. It will mature in the Infinite Tsukuyomi." I said and pointed my fan at the division behind Hashirama, Tobirama, Sukochi, and Konata.

I activated the Ningendo path and whipped my fan outward at them. Almost like an invisible force as the fan moved, the souls of the division, one by one, was sucked from their bodies and into my fan. Madara took this time to go after Hashirama. He and Hashirama clashed while I was left to deal with the remaining three.

"If you betrayed us Konata, it is assured Obito did as well. No matter, he will be disposed of later." I said then flicked my fan at the ground, releasing the souls into the ground. "Shade Style: Souls Of The Underworld."

Each of the souls released into the ground began to rip out of the ground, their bodies surrounded by a vibrate pruple chakra. The souls let out eerie cries, nothing anyone could make up or understand but the cries were ear splitting. The souls all went straight to Sukochi, Konata, and Tobirama. These clones were similar to the way Zetsu clones worked but if they were cut in half, they'd reattact.

I sensed an overwhelming source of chakra coming from Madara's location, a chakra I never felt before, though I knew it was his, I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong with it. I glanced at Sukochi and Konata, who I still hadn't killed. I vanished into a vortex of black flames. I reappeared beside Madara, I glanced at him, his appearance had changed quite a bit. He's normal fluffy black hair had become white, his outfit white with the Sage of the Six Paths symbol. I smiled softly. _"So this is how Madara looks as the Sage of Six Paths...I truly am staring at a God...Heh, but I need to remember I am a Goddess as well. Its a even playing field now." _


	11. Chapter 11

Madara and I stared at Sasuke and Naruto, both of them standing before us. Sakura appeared beside Naruto, her face showed nothing but determination like her two teammates. Sukochi jumped over to them as Konata stayed beside Obito, who was slowly dying.

"Kasai! I have one question to ask you before we continue this battle!" Sukochi called out to me.

"And what would such a question be?" I said in a almost angelic voice, another transformation of my Goddess Form.

"After all these years...How are you _still_ able to stand beside Madara? You two were separated for over 20 years and yet, you stand beside him as if you two were never apart." Sukochi questioned.

I blinked in surprise then glanced at Madara. He too seemed to be interested in what my answer was. I didn't even think about it. I looked down at Sukochi and locked eyes with her.

"Love is something that can die but if it is true, it will last for an eternity." I said solemnly.

"Do…..do you really believe that?" Sakura said softly.

I looked at her in confusion, she had her head down and her fists were clenched.

"...Yes, I do believe in that." I replied calmly.

"But..What about everything bad Madara has done?! All the evil he's done and all the people he's killed...How can you stay beside him? How can you say you love him? He doesn't even care for the well being of his own clan anymore!" Sakura shouted.

There was a short silence. Madara glared down at Sakura while Sasuke stared at her in confusion and Naruto had his jaw wide open.

"...Yes...Perhaps Madara has done some bad things in the past...but we have known each other since we were children, we married, and we had children together. I was with Madara when he lost his brother, and he was with me when we lost our children. We both unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and we both saw the darkness of the world. We are the only two people who we can truly rely on." I said then continued. "Look at Madara and me. We _are_ the Uchiha clan. We made the clan strong and we gave the clan its name as the most feared and deadly of the Hidden Leaf. We were the main branch for years on end and our children took over after us. We are the legends, We are Uchiha, we are born in darkness from the moment of our births. Every Uchiha will be victim to the Curse of Hatred."

"No...I refuse to believe that! You are not Gods, you should be dead!" Sakura said and ran at us.

"Want me to handle this one or do you want to?" I asked Madara, watching Sakura jump at us.

"She's all yours, I know how much you hate the color pink." Madara replied.

"After all these years, you still remember the color I despise almost as much as the Senju clan." I said then dove at Sakura.

She curled her hand into a fist and aimed it at my gut. I smirked and flipped in the air. I gained speed and stuck my leg out, slamming my heel onto the top of her head. Sakura was sent flying back into the ground. The collision causing a massive crater to form where she landed.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto stuttered then ran to her.

I watched for a moment then went after Sasuke. Sukochi studied my movements and handsigns. I weaved the final handsign and stored chakra in my chest.

"Fire Style: Flame Tiger Bomb." I cried out and blasted out a golden flame that took the shape of a tiger.

The tiger roared loudly and charged at Sasuke. In the mixture of the attack, I saw Sukochi push Sasuke out of the way and watched as she got hit with it instead. I grinned darkly and appeared behind her as her body began to reform through Edo Tensei.

"Shade Style: Barrier of Darkness." I said and slammed my hand onto her back, making the handsign tiger.

My palm glowed with blackish purple chakra that began to consume Sukochi's reforming body. My eyes shined brightly with the Rinnegan as her head vanished into the barrier. I jumped back into the air as Naruto helped Sakura out of the crater, her head dripping with blood.

I floated back up beside Madara, an arrogant grin shown on his features. I stayed beside him in the air, staring him down.

"What exactly are you smiling about?" I questioned through narrowed eyes.

"It's just nice to see you killing your sister for the second time." He replied coolly.

"We still have to deal with the other brats. The Uzumaki and the pathetic excuse for an Uchiha." I reminded him.

"True but the Uchiha does have the Rinnegan in one eye. Allow me to handle him, you can finish retrieving the Nine Tails." Madara said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said then went flying towards Naruto.

Madara dove after Sasuke in the same manner. While I opened my fan to attack Naruto, Madara readied his staff. Sasuke and Naruto slipped into fighting positions. I stored chakra into my fan as I studied Naruto's chakra flow. Naruto's chakra was fading away from all the attacks he was doing, he wasn't going to last much longer.

As I was focusing more on Naruto's chakra and the chakra in my fan, I wasn't aware of the massive root coming at me. I noticed it from the corner of my eye but it was too late. The root slammed into me and sent me flying back, I felt my back crash into something and saw that Madara was hit as well. I quickly activated my EMS and looked at the moon for a moment.  
"D-Dammit…" I growled softly as Madara and I straightened up.

I glared down to see Hashirama was free from the chakra rods and was controlling the roots. I raised my hand to counter attack but he then drove the root through my stomach, sending me crashing into Madara then the root piercing through his stomach. The root then constricted around both of us as we were pressed against one another, unable to move.

"S-Shit…" I growled and began trying to burn the roots but then Madara snarled in pain.

"Dammit woman, you're burning me more than you're burning the roots." He said harshly.

"Sorry." I said and quickly lowered my body temperature.

Madara and I were unable to move as we were held in the air by Hashirama's jutsu. Naruto went into his Nine Tails mode and used the power of Son Goku. He formed a massive Lava Style Rasenshuriken then Sasuke used Amaterasu to cover it. Naruto then threw the massive jutsu at me and Madara. Without our hands, we weren't going to be able to absorb the jutsu. I looked into Madara's eyes and he looked back into mine. We entwined our fingers together, holding them tightly.

"Madara...I love you." I whispered softly as the jutsu came closer.

"I love you too Kasai and I always will." Madara said leaning in as we felt the heat of the jutsu approaching.

In our final moments. Madara and I held each other's hands tightly. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Madara finished leaning in and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back with all the love I could give him. We continued to hold our kiss as the jutsu consumed us. Our limp bodies, covered in burns and lava, went crashing into the ground. Madara and I, although our hearts had already stopped beating, fell to the ground in each other's arms. It was only till we actually hit the ground that our lips parted.

"W-We did it!" Naruto shouted gleefully and everyone began to cry with joy.

"Orochimaru, you can release the Edo Tensei now." Sasuke said, turning to Orochimaru.

"Of course." Orochimaru said and made the handsign. "Edo Tensei Release!"

The bodies of the Edo Tensei began to glow and the souls were lifted into the sky. Minato looked at Naruto and smiled.

"You did great Naruto. I know you'll be the greatest Hokage there will ever be." Minato smiled then vanished along with the rest of the Hokages.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke who was keeping his composure but still gave a small smile to Naruto. As they were about to do a fist bump, they collapsed from the loss of chakra. Naruto and Sasuke panted as they tried to get up and froze when they saw a blossom pattern outlining the moon.

"Kai Release." My voice echoed through the area.

The blossom pattern on the moon beated like a heart as the genjutsu was released. Madara and I stood floating in the air side by side. All the shinobi had a look of pure horror on their faces as they realized Madara's death as well as my own was just genjutsu.  
"No more games, it seems the Nine Tails is ready to be extracted." I said coldly.

"I'll begin the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Madara said and flew up to get closer to the moon.

I nodded once and withdrew my fan, my Rinnegan shining brightly as it hungered for battle.  
"Let's begin shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

I gathered a massive amount of chakra into my fan, watching as all the shinobi except for a medium amount of the Leaf shinobi, running away. I whipped my fan outward.  
"Almighty Push." I said, releasing the chakra.

In an instant, the entire battlefield exploded from the mass of the jutsu, turning it into one crater the size of the Land of Water. Bodies flew in every direction, I even had to dodge a few as they flew past me. I felt a powerful chakra flow from behind me and saw Naruto coming at me from behind. I waited a moment as he came at me before I caught him by his throat. I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"It's been a while...Kurama. I think it's time to come out and play." I snarled and tightened my grip on Naruto's throat.

He clawed at me, struggling for air. I held him in one hand while I made the handsign Tiger with my free hand.  
"Summoning Jutsu!" I cried out and nine masked figures emerged from glowing seals above my head.

Nine masked beasts appeared outside and surrounded me, all floating along with me. I nodded at them and they dove, going after the remaining shinobi.

I threw Naruto's lifeless body to the ground as the Nine Tails got sucked into the Gedo Statue. Madara was almost done completing the Infinite Tsukuyomi while I finished off the remaining shinobi. I hand another handsign and the Nine Masked Beasts all gathered together and formed the Black Nine Tails. I jumped onto it's head and began controlling it. Sasuke ran at me with his Chidori in both hands. I turned readying a Beast Bomb when Madara appeared behind Sasuke and rammed his staff through Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke's body was thrown to the side and I unleashed the Beast Bomb at the remaining of shinobi. I flew up beside Madara, who just completed the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I looked up at the moon for a moment then smiled at Madara. He looked at me then pulled me into his arms. We held each other tightly, the moon actually glowing brighter from our embrace. Madara moved away slightly, kissing my forehead as he held me with one arm.


	13. Epilogue

I sat beside Madara at the dinner table. Izuna and Konata sat across from us with their son, Tobi. Yakeru and Yami came into the room, smiling. Yakeru sat next to Madara and Yami sat beside him. I smiled at my two children then Sukochi walked into the room with her daughter Yuki. I kissed my younger sister's cheek then smiled at my niece.

"Everything smells wonderful nii-san!" Izuna said happily.  
"Well, Kasai and Konata did most of the cooking…" Madara said calmly. "I just got the boar."

"Mommy's a great cook and Daddy's an awesome hunter!" Yami cried out happily through a mouthful of food.

"It is very good Kasai, thank you." Sukochi said with a smile.

Madara, Izuna, Konata, Sukochi, Yakeru, Tobi, Yami, Yuki, and myself all ate dinner and laughed together as a family. Madara smiled widely at the joy of seeing his younger brother alive and happy again. He rubbed my back up and down as Sukochi told us how everything was going with the village and how Hashirama and Tobirama agreed that Madara would become the next Hokage after Hashirama.

"What? I thought Tobirama was determined not to let an Uchiha become Hokage." Izuna said slightly dumbfound.

"I talked to both of them about it and they agree, Madara is the strongest shinobi in the village other than Izuna and Kasai. They are ready to beg Madara to become Hokage." Sukochi said happily.

"I'll think it over." Madara said calmly.

After Madara and I put Yakeru and Yami to sleep, we stood on our balcony attached to our bedroom. Everyone else was already fast asleep but Madara and I wanted to stay up a little longer. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist while my arms were snaked around his neck.

"Hn, it's nice to be alone again. I've missed this." Madara purred softly in my ear.

"But it is nice to have the family together as well." I said gently.

"I know. I've missed Izuna as well. It was nice hearing him laughing." Madara replied.

"Well don't forget me." I said and kissed his neck.

"I could never forget you." He said softly and cupped my face in his hands.

Madara pulled me into a loving kiss then began to trail down my neck. I giggled as his lips brushed my collarbone. He grinned and kissed me once more on the lips before holding me tightly.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight." I said thoughtfully.

"It does." Madara said, looking up at the red moon with the ripple pattern of the Rinnegan mixed with the pattern of the Sharingan.

I turned and looked at Madara who was now looking at me. I rested my hand on his cheek and pulled myself up a bit to press my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and held me close as the Infinite Tsukuyomi glowed brighter and brighter behind us.


End file.
